winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Icy
Icy is a witch who's been described as having a Heart of Ice, referring to her role as the Witch of Ice. As the eldest and most powerful witch of the threesome, she is the ruthless leader of the Trix, a group of three witches, and wishes to rule the universe. She was a former student at Cloud Tower, but was expelled along with Darcy and Stormy in "Cold Spell". Personality ProfileEdit Icy, like her name, is a cold type of person, and often acts cruel for the sake of being cruel. She tends to act rude and ridicules people she does not approve of. Her temper tends get the better of her when things do not go her way. As she was taught by Headmistress Griffin, she and the other witches, Darcy and Stormy, hate the Alfea fairies extremely, and especially the Winx Club, specifically Bloom (in the Rai Version), or Stella (in the 4kids version), because they evade them time after time. She would often call the fairies "pixies" (4Kids dub only), but after the introduction of the Pixies in Season 2, she called them "twerps," "geeks," and "losers." As she was very cruel, she always fought her way to be the best and most powerful and for many seasons Icy and her sisters have continuously reappeared to destroy the Winx. She is the cruelest and most vindictive of her sisters, and is Valtor's favorite more often than Darcy or Stormy. Icy, Darcy and Stormy are biological sisters and Icy is the eldest of the three. As leader of the Trix, she enjoys tormenting her sisters if something goes wrong for them, but right for her. She often tries to destroy the Winx without the other members of the Trix, as she considers herself more powerful and intelligent than her sisters are. Icy had always been able to steal the spotlight as the more evil, whoevers plan it may be. She often starts as a second-in-command and as seen in Season 2, fought with Darkar to gain the ultimate power. She had always gotten the stronger and leadership part of her evil group. Often, Darcy and Stormy are forgotten and when important matters of the Trix is discussed, Icy's name is mentioned more. The Gloomix that the Trix got was somewhat similar of Darcy and Stormy, whereas, Icy's was different indicating her leadership. Tritannus also never really seemed to notice Darcy and Stormy, often ignoring them. He always paid more attention to Icy. Darcy and Stormy, however got fed up with this and deserted them in "The Shark's Eye". But, whenever being trapped, Icy would always be the first to escape but she has shown that she needs her "sisters" whenever a plan is hatched. Powers and AbilitiesEdit :Main article: List of Icy's spells Icy's powers are based on ice (hence the name) and is capable of create objects out of ice, such as daggers or spikes, create snowstorms and many others ice based (or cold energy based) attacks. She is powered by anything cold and frigid and hates anything warm, fuzzy, cuddly, soft or cute. Icy has been trained to keep all emotions except hate concealed. She is unable to cry tears. When she freed from herself from the ice in the Omega Dimension, she sarcastically remarked that her heart was so cold that even the Omega Dimension could not freeze it anymore (the essence of the Omega Dimension was supposed to be such that its cold froze even the heart of those imprisoned there, as mentioned by the pilots of the ship who threw the ice blocks containing the Trix into the Omega Dimension). Role in the Series she is the same in the series, and she taught Vrak how to use ice, however Vrak doesn't prefer ice above his other powers, however he used it on Elsa, but he also uses it to have his meditating from being disturbed. Category:Villains Category:Trix Category:Deceased villains Category:Prisoners